Total Drama LOVE
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Una serie de drabbles y oneshots de algunas parejas del show cannon,fannon y slash/yaoi ...para todos los gustos.Se aceptan sugerencias!.Capitulo2.DuncanxTrent.
1. En la piscina

**Total Drama..LOVE!**

Comentarios antes de empezar: Para que no digan que estoy muerta!..les dejo este nuevo proyecto...Se trata de una antalogía de parejas de de las series de Ttotal Dama Island(Action),aqui habra de todo: desde cannon,fannon,yaoi y yuri!..o sea todo tipo de parejas locas!...asi que,si desean colaborar esta antalogía(asi he decidido llamarle,si hayan una mejro definición me avisan),dejen un review sugeriendo la pareja que quieran!..y si em gusto o se me ocurre algo..pues lo escribire.

Ah si! las historias van a ser One-Shoots,drabbles y estas cosas intentare no escribir algo de dos capitulos,solo one-shoots.

Por cierto..para quienes preguntan sobre mi historia de "Desde que te bese mientras dormias"..tendran que esperar,de hecho iba terminar el segundo cpaitulo..pero mi compu murio..asi que tendre que escribir todo de nuevo,asi que me tardare,por mientras escribo esto..es que tengo varias ideas a al vez,espero que no se enojen conmigo.

asi que..aqui vamos con algo rapidito!

Titulo: En la piscina

Pareja: NoahxCody

Linea del tiempo: mmm supongo que antes de las finales,la verdad no me importa...

Advertencias: Slash?..creo que todos lo saben,pero nada fuerte(no en esta historia xD)

Otra advertencia..PERDONEN MI ORTOGRAFÍA..OKEY?..T.T como esta computadora es nueva no tiene el office instalado.(y Sof no sabe mucho de acentuar porque nunca pone atención en la escuela XD)..pero cuando tenga dicho programa(tengo que..ya saben tareas escolares) lo corrigo y vuelvo a subir el fic..okey?Asi que no sean muy crueles con ese asunto...emh..al menos escribo "que" bien y no lo escribo con "k" (Al menos eso ya es ventajoso..¿a poco no?xD)

Sin mas..disfruten.

-----

Era una tarde en la Playa de los perdedores todos se encotraban en sus estaba persiguiendo a Harold queriendose vengar,mientras que Geoff y Bridgette no paraban de compartir saliva en sus besos,Lindsay buscando a Tyler sin darse cuenta que el susodicho estaba a su lado...e Izzy se encontraba robando su propio traje de baño..total todos se encontraban sumrgidos en sus asuntos...

Mientras que Noah se encontraba cerca de la piscina leyendo un libro como él acostumbra siendo observado por Cody quien estaba dentro de la piscina.

El ojiverde no dejaba de pensar.."¿Qué esta leyendo?"...no dejaba de observar como estaba concentrado en su lectura.."¿Estara interesante lo que lee?"

-"¡Hey Noah!"-le saluda Cody

"Mande?"-responde Noah sin dejar de ver su libro

-"Este,disuclpa si sueno algo metiche pero...¿Qué tanto lees?"

-Si eres metiche...-respondio sin mostrar emoción alguna siguiendo su lectura-pero te disculpo...¿Por qué te interesa saber que leo?"

-No se..curiosidad..-responde-"siempre te veo que lees...y solo quiero saber"

-¿Quién te crees para saber sobre mi?-Ya emepezaba a fastidiarse-Ni que fueras mi madre

-Hablas como si...estuvieras leyendo pornografia y nosotros ni en cuenta-contesto bromeando

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!-finalemente..Noah se molesto-¿Me estas llamando pervertido acaso?

-Bueno pues...ya sabes lo del beso en la oreja..eso hace dudar...-se da cuenta que lo que dijo era "inadecuado"-..Digo..emh...¿Qué tanto lees?

Sin embargo,Noah no podia ignorar lo que Cody habia dicho...nadie habia logrado hacerlo enojar en menos de 5 minutos!

-¿Qué..que acabas de decir?-pregunto molesto mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Cody pero se detuvo al llegar a la orilla de la alberca

-Lo que..¿escuhaste?-fingiendose tonto sobre lo ultimo que dijo- ¿Qué? ,¿No te metes a la alberca?

-Sabes algo..¡olvidalo!-se retracto de lo que sea que habia que estuviese pensando-

Cody no queria que él se fuera..hayaba gracia hacerlo enojar...

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta-Andale metete a la piscina el agua esta rica

-No gracias-respondio Noah muy molesto

-¡Vamos!-invitaba Cody-metete al agua!

De repente Noah,sintio que le jalaban la pierna,aventadolo a la alberca,Cody lo hiso...¡SLAPSH!..Cae encima de el.

-¡IDIOTA!-gritaba el moreno muy pero muy enojado-¡YO NO ME QUERIA METER!,Mira estoy todo mojado...

-Daah es el chiste de meterse a un alberca,mojarse!-Bromeaba Cody

-¡Eeres un tonto!-Gritaba Noah quien ya estaba sarandeando a Cody de lo enojado que estaba-

-D-Dejame!-se separo-yo solo queria jugar con alguien...

-JUGAR CON ALGUIEN?!-Cayo en la rabia-ESTA ES TU DEFINICIÓN DE "JUGAR CON ALGUIEN"? POR ESO NADIE TE QUIERE POR SER UN TONTO,TARADO INCONSIENTE Y..¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES?!

Cody ya estaba en lágrimas por todo lo que habia gritado este Noah,en realidad todos esos insultos le afectaron

-Na-nada..per-sollozaba-Perdonameeee! uaaaa-Cayo en lloriqueos

-Oh que ching...-penso-¿ahora que hago para que deje que llorar?

Pasaron 5 minutos asi..Cody no dejaba de llorar y Noah estaba enfrente suyo..no sabia que hacer,en verdad se sintio mal por todo lo que dijo

-Si..-sollozaba y lloriquea Cody-ya se que soy un inutil...pe-perdón

-No perdoname a mi..-al fin se atrevio a decir algo- no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos..es que estaba molesto y te insulte sin pensar...

-No te preocupes...-se limito a responder meintras se acercaba a la orilla para salir de la piscina...

-¡Detente!-le interrumpio Noah-No quiero que te vayas...

-¿Qué?-volteo Cody y observa como Noah se acerca a el-¿Qué dices?

-No te vayas...si lo haces..¿Con quien demonios jugare?-respondio el inteligente joven con una sonrisa..mientras se acercaba más a Cody

De la nada..lo beso en la boca..¡sí! Noah beso a Cody..el beso duro unos segundos,se separo Cody,quien estaba con los ojos abiertos etsaba impactado

-y respondiendo a tu pregunta..-dijo Noah despues de besarlo-si que soy un pervertido.

Cody solo se rio y sonrio..vaya que se sentia mucho mejor!

-Entonces...a ¿Qué jugamos?-pregunto Cody quien le regreso el beso a su amado-Señor pervertido...

**Fin**

**Comentario final:** okey la hsitoria iba a ser algo diferente pero al final mis dedos terminaron por teclear esto y no me arrepiento..espero que les haya gustado,a la siguiente..espero que pueda escribir mas cosas..a ver si a ala siguiente escribo un DuncanxTrent(okey...estoy loca,pero ellos tambien me gustan ;u; Sof y sus parejas imposibles XD!)..ah aunque claro,como ya mencione estoy abierta a sugerencias! espero que se animen a dejar un review,lo agradeceria muchisimo!

Ah y Disclamer..Total Drama island(Action) no me pertenece sino a TeleToon,Cartoon Network..y..emh..¿Canada?..el punto es que no es mio ¬.¬,por desgracia...

Saludos!


	2. Patrullero

**Total Drama..LOVE!**

Comentarios antes de empezar: Oh wow gracias por los reviews y sugerencias..algunas si que las tengo en la cabeza..y bueno aqui el segundo..emh..capitulo?..bueno segunda historia..esto lo tenia en mi cabeza durante un buen tiempo..asi que bueno..creo que fue por esta historia que decidi lanzar esta serie de fics...

Titulo: Patrullero

Pareja: TrentxGwen y DuncanxTrent

Linea del tiempo: esto sucede despues del capitulo donde la bruja de Heather lee el diario de Gwen enfrente de todos

Advertencias: SLASH y..Sorry por la ortografía hise lo que pude xD;

Notas: Me inspire en la canción de "Patrullero" de Miranda!(bueno no es realmente de ellos..fue un dueto con bah..igual si la cantan xD!)

Aquí empieza la historia

Un joven guitarrista se encontraba en su cabaña,intentando componer alguna canción..aunque el pensaba mas para quien era dicha canción...

Listo..creo que le encantara!-Se dijo a si mismo mientras terminaba los últimos detalles de su música...-espero que con esto Gwen me vuelva a hablar....

Así era, después del incidente del diario Gwen lo evitaba..ya no le hablaba..y se la pasaba escondiéndose, algo ,que bueno,Trent le dolía en el se sentía enojado de lo que decía dicho diario, para nada...el quería demasiado a Gwen para que ese "detalle" le arruinara lo que ellos tenían...

"Espero le guste...-pensaba el joven mientras caminaba buscando a su amada-,sin importar de lo que ella piense..le demstrare que siempre estaré a su lado.."

Si búsqueda termino al ver a la susodicha sentada en el muelle de la verguenza contemplando el hermoso paisaje del mar...

-Hola..-le saludo Trent con timidez-

La chica volteo a verlo..no sabia que decir...aun sentía muy apenada de lo que había pasado...no se dignaba a decirle algo, pero era demasiado tarde para huir..¿Tirarse al agua?..no..quedaría en ridículo..mucho mas de lo que ya sentía..se limito a decir

-Hola-sin expresión alguna

Trent se sentía incomodo..sabia que terminaría quedando como loco cantándole así de la nada la canción...pero no tenia otra oportunidad, Sin embargo, prefería ser discreto..

-Lindo paisaje-se sentó a lado de Gwen haciéndole algo de compañía-¿No crees?

-Ya..dime que quieres decirme-fue directa sabia lo que quería Trent,era más que obvio-..¿Quieres?

Trent sintió dichas palabras como dagas a su pobre corazón...no tenia de otra que empezar a cantar,era su única solución disponible...

--Es que..-empezaba a ponerse nervioso más por la mirada fría y penetrante de su querida Gwen- te compuse una canción..si eso...

-¿Porque?-respondió..sin dejar de ser fria..aunque por dentro moria de felicidad de ser la inspiración de su chico..pero a al vez se sentía miserable...prefería estar enterrada viva que con él en estos momentos...

-¿No es obvio?-solo se limito a decir eso-bueno..

tomo su guitarra y cuando iba a producir su creación...Gwen se levanto...

-No gracias..-le dijo-tengo cosas que hacer...

-¿Qué?-pensó con horror..le estaba rechazando..vio como Gwen se iba a su cabaña y se encerraba..estaba paralizado...no podía moverse para seguirla..no podía hacer nada...

Pasaron unos momentos...estaba..no sabia como sentirse..se sentía como un imbecil...pero, de repente un carcajada se escucho

-Vaya que eres patético-era Duncan, quien observo toda la escena escondido entre unos arbustos

-Déjame..-le respondió algo molesto- que me siento mal

-Viejo, ella se porto muy mal contigo-se sentó a su lado-y no digo por lo de ahorita, sino durante estos días..si tu no estas molesto con ella..no tiene motivo para ponerse así

-Ya no se..-respondió confundido-no me importa que piense de mi..yo la quiero

-Si no te importara lo que ella piensa de ti..la hubieras seguido hace rato-fue directo

Fue algo que puso a pensar al joven músico..tal vez..no sentía lo que realmente sentía hacia su chica,no estaba mas que engañándose...

-Tienes razón..-le dio por su lado a Duncan-pero..¿Qué puedo hacer yo?..así es el amor...

-Algo que a ella le falta-noto que Trent se ponía incomodo si seguía diciendo cosas de Gwen- y bien...de que es la canción

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo que "Eh?"..si tu dices que la canción es taan pero tan bonita, me gustaría escucharla..quizás si apesta-explico el delincuente quien sentía curiosidad...

-P-pero..es una canción de amor-se puso nervioso Trent- sonaría muy afeminado si te la cantara

-Ahh pues..entonces..APESTA!-ya se estaba empezando a hartar del pesimismo de Trent

-NO APESTA!-Grito..odiaba que dudaran de su cualidad musical-ya..okay..te la canto señor critico

-empezo a cantar..la canción era hermosa..Duncan se quedo boquiabierto...hasta sintio que se la estaba cantando a el...finalmente Trent termino..

-Y bien -preguntaba mientras dejaba su guitarra a lado-¿Ya me dejaras de decir que apesto como musico? ¬.¬

-Wow...-no sabia que decir estaba asombrado ,sin embargo volvio a ser el mismo-si tenias razón..sono afeminado..hasta a mi me gusto,crei que me la cantabas a mi...

Trent se quedo paralizado y se sonrojo por tales palabras..

-¿En serio?-pregunto...aun sorprendido...y se acerco más a Duncan

-Si..ella no te merece..-ya no sabia que decia,aunque lo eivtaba seguia enganchado con la canción-alguien que realmente te aprecie..

La distancia de sus caras era minima..mas aun de sus labios...el corazón de Trent empezo a latir...

"Si va hacer algo..que lo haga ya!.."-ya no sabia en que pensaba..algo se apodero de todo su ser..y se dio cuenta-"En que rayos pienso?!"

No podía resistirse..el punk tampoco..era la situación quien se apoderaba de sus pensamientos...pero...

-Se que a al siguiente vez que la veas todo funcionara!-dijo Duncan quien rompio con la magia del momento...eso era un alivio para el ojiverde..¿o quizas no?

limito a decir...

-Bueno me voy-se levanta fingiendo que nada paso..o mas bien no iba a pasar...-Nos vemos luego!

Bueno..-se dijo a si mismo Trent-a intentar conquistar a Gwen...creo.

La verdad intentaba engañarse a si mismo..pero bueno.._asi es el amor..¿no?_

_Patrullero_

_Prende la radio mi amor_

_por las ondas viaja un texto para vos_

_desentendido del medio_

_te sacaré esta canción_

_Mi letra no es para vos_

_aunque escrita fue bajo tu inspiración_

_Bajo un insólito efecto_

_Hoy quien patrulla tu amor_

_Es quien lo delató y persiguió_

_Patrullero deme un tiempo_

_no me arreste sin razón_

_Sé que soy bandido y feo_

_pero tengo un corazón..._

_-Fin-_

Comenatarios finales: Ahh! que rápido fue terminar este one-shoot..y me gusto el resultado(ando inspirada y cuando ando asi digo estupideces como que de mis fanfics em gustan XD!),ojala les guste,es el primer DuncanxTrent que escribo en mi vida u.u..siempre me han gustado..y me los imagino juntos; estoy loca..pueden decirlo,de hecho en el 1er capitulo ambos llamaron mi atención y pense "Ese Trent y el punk ese se verian bien juntos"..pero oh sorpresa! que llega el NoahxCody!-(aja bueno el beso ese xD) y se volvieron mis faves! dejando el DunTren(asi llamare a al pareja xD jojo apesto con los nombres) en 2do lugar...pero si les gusto al historia y quieren más..¿Porque no? x)

Y no hace falta decir que la canción de "Patrullero" es la que esta al final..y me recuerda a ellos dos por alguna extraña razón..como sea es un linda canción

Y cierto..disclamers: Total Drama Island(Action) no me pertence..sino a gente de Canada o bien a Cartoon Network..y la canción tampco me pertence..sino a quien la haya escrito,solo escribi este fic loco porque estaba aburrida y no queria estudiar haha

Cuidense!


End file.
